Very often material or work pieces need to be cut. For example, in the construction and remodeling industries, various construction materials such as, vinyl and aluminum siding, tile, steel, half wrapped log siding, textured ceiling tile, etc., must be cut and sized to fit the job. Typically, angled cuts are required. Cutting such materials for these applications by hand leads to inaccurate and unusable parts which then must be scrapped.
Saw tables exist which allow a workpiece to be cut at an angle. Typically, the workpiece may be clamped to the table. The saw or tool which is to perform the operation on the workpiece is then set to the desired angle to perform the operation. Thus, the saw table must be built to adjust the angle of the saw, lock it in place, and allow it to move to perform the cut. This increase the complexity and cost of the saw table.
Other saw tables allow the position of the workpiece to be adjusted. The saw or tool is stationery. Two such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,356 issued to William R. Bartz on Dec. 14, 1993 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,837 issued to Thomas William Hanson on Mar. 28, 2000. However, in both devices, the workpiece and the jig holding the workpiece must be moved toward and away from the rotating saw. This also increase the complexity and thus the cost of the saw table. Furthermore, the workpiece either floats against the jig or otherwise must be clamped to the jig. The first may lead to inaccurate cuts and the latter will again increase the complexity and cost of the saw table.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems set forth above.